The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Shay-Nia
Summary: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the script. Percy and Annabeth break up and Percy tries to get her back.
1. The Break up

**My fab. song song. Please review! Please and Thank you.**

Percy Jackson walked in to his appartment, well actually it was his and Annabeth's apartment. When he walked in he saw Annabeth sitting on the couch, head in her hands, crying. Percy went over and sat down next to her.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I can't do this any more," She whispered.

"Annabeth. What can't you do anymore?"

"This, us. I…I just…" She clear her throat. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. Percy was surprised by what he had heard.

"You wanna…Why?"

"I just don't think this is going well." She interrupted before he could protest." Please Percy, just go. Please." He did as he was told, he packed his stuff and grabbed his car keys, then left the appartment. Leaving Annabeth sitting in the living room crying her heart out.

Annabeth didn't want Percy to leave, she just thought that it was for the better, now they were both heart broken.

**So what'd ya think? Good bad? Anyway please review! Thank you for your reviews for my other crappy story! Hope this one will be a lot better. **

**Asta la Pasta!**

**~ Pickles**


	2. Ways to show her I need her

**Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

Percy sat in the kitchen of his mom's and Paul's appartment thinking about Annabeth. God's how he missed her. Sally tried to convince him into making a list of ways he could win her back. He made a list and titled it ways to show her I need her.

He thought back to how they met. _They were both sixteen years was waiting at the crosswalk on Fifth avenue, when she had bumped into him, dropping her books. Annabeth apologized, as she tried to pick up the scattered books. Percy bent over and helped her, then their hands touch. They looked into each other's eyes, and Percy smiled. _

_"Would you like to go grab a drink with me?" He had asked. When she nodded they walked to Star Bucks. _

Percy smiled to himself. Then got an idea. He packed some clothes and a sleeping bag, then he grabbed his keys and drove to Fifth avenue.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

He pulled out a picture of him and Annabeth, and painted a sea green and grey words on a piece of card board.

**_Got some words on card board, got you picture in my hand_**

**_Sayin' "If you see this girl can you tell where I am"_**

A man came over and and pulled out a two ten dollar bills.

"No. I don't want money. If you see a girl like this" Percy indicated to the picture." can you tell her to come to the intersection on Fifth avenue?" The man stuffed the bills in his pocket, nodded and walked away.

**_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_**

**_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man _**

**_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_**

**_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_**

**_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_**

**_And you heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_**

**_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet_**

**_And you b see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

**_So I'm not moving I'm not moving_**

**_So I'm not moving I'm not moving_**

_Stay tuned for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_

_Asta la Pasta!_

_~ Pickles_


	3. Where could He be?

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update sooner; I've been busy. If you have any suggestions on how you think this story should end then please PM me or review! Thanks, here's chapter three. Enjoy! **

Annabeth was cried as she thought about the first time she and Percy had met six years ago;and now she ruined their relationship. Annabeth wiped away the tears, grabbed her car keys and drove to the Blofis-Jackson appartment. She knocked on the door and Sally answered it.

"Hey Sally. Is Percy here?" Annabeth asked.

"No,I afraid he's not, dear." Sally replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Sally shook her head.

"Sorry."

No prob. Thanks anyway, Sally." Annabeth drove back to her appartment and cried some more.

* * *

Percy still stood by the intersection on Fifth avenue, asking people to tell Annabeth he was there if they saw her. Soon a police car pulled up next to h in and an policeman stepped out.

"Hey man," the officer said. "You need to go home. You can't stay here."

"Please sir. I'm waiting for my girlfriend. And I'll wait for her until I die."

The officer shook his head and then drove away. Percy looked up at the sky. The clouds were stormy grey, like Annabeth's eyes. Oh gods, Annabeth; how he wished he could hold her in his arms right now. Looking up again he saw it began to rain, and pulled up the hood of his jacket.(AN only to keep him warm since he can't get wet.)

**_Policeman say,"Son you can't stay here."_**

**_I say," someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year."_**

**_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows, _**

**_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._**

**_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

**_"_**Dude, you see that guy over there? I heard he waiting for some girl." Percy heard some teenager say. He didn't care he would wait here until Annabeth came, because without her there was emptiness in the world.

**_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_**  
**_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_**

* * *

Annabeth turned on the T.V. She was about to change it from the news when a certain news story caught her eyes.

_"I'm here on Fifth avenue, with the story behind the man who can't be moved. " _ the reporter lady. "_Behind me is Percy Jackson. He claims to be waiting for his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. And as far as bystanders know, this man has been here for a few days." _

_I've been cry for a few days? Annabeth thought. I'm not that far from Fifth avenue._ Annabeth picked up her phone, but didn't think of the rain and ran out the door without a jacket. Without another thought Annabeth ran down to Fifth avenue.

_**And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**_  
_**Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**_  
_**And you'll come running to the corner**_  
_**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**_  
_**I'm the man who can't be moved**_  
_**I'm the man who can't be moved**_

**_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

_There's chapter three, hope you liked it! And if you did stay tuned for chapter four! Please review ! Thank you! 8) Je t'aime all my followers and favoriter and Reviewers!_

**_Asta la Pasta!_**

**_~Pickles_**


	4. Back Together

**Hey! I'm sorry if my heart grammar and spelling is wrong, it's because I'm writing this at 3:33am. By the way I AM stupid; and I say Asta la Pasta in honor of Italy in Hetalia( for all the anime fans.) Anyways chapter 4 is underway! Enjoy! **

Percy smiled as he saw Annabeth Chase running towards him. He decided to meet her half way and ran to her with open arms. Annabeth felt happy being in Percy's arms again. Suddenly she began to sob.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I ruined our relationship," she answered, her tears falling onto his shirt.

"Annabeth you didn't ruin anything"

"Thank you for not moving forward."

"Wise Girl, I couldn't move forward if it was to save my life." Percy tilted Annabeth's chin up with a gentle finger and plants a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Wise Girl," Percy said as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said leaning forwards to kiss Percy again.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Sucks to suck! And I do! Review if you like… chocolate chip cookies, either the purple, green, blue, pancakes, Hetalia, and if you're nerdy and stupid. (If you want me to, I can stop the 'Asta la Pasta')**

**Asta la Pasta!**

**~ Rainbow Pickles**


	5. Author's Note

**First off I would love to thank all those who reviewed my story. **

**Secondly if anyone has any ideas for how I should end this story please review or PM me. **

**Thirdly if anyone has any questions for me (ANY questions at all, no matter how random or weird) please ask! I would love to answer them. I'll try to finish up this story, unless you want MORE chapters. **

**Thank you for either following, favoring, or review my story! **

**Asta la Pasta!**

**~ Rainbow Pickles**


	6. AN: Again

**Hey guys! I've gotta tell ya that I lost my interest in this story. I've also been too distracted to concentrate. Look out for my next story, maybe, called Crush you know the song by David Archuleta! In the future, like maybe a month from now.**

**Thanks for your reviews! And sorry! **

**Asta la Pasta! **

**~R.P Shania**


End file.
